Espero arrepentirme
by Hatoko Nyan-chan
Summary: Lovino Vargas es un estudiante de 1er año de preparatoria, aparentemente es callado y le gusta estar solo, la verdad es que tiene en mente irse de ese lugar para siempre. Todo cambia cuando conoce a Antonio Fernández Carriedo, un chico de 3er año de la misma preparatoria... SPAMANO USUK GERITA FRANADA PRUCAN MAS PAREJA SORPRESA
1. Chapter 1

– Maldición – Fue lo que dije cuando me entregaron la notificación sobre que mi solicitud para cambiarme de grupo fue negada.

– Oye, Lovino – Me llamó el estúpido y alegre "héroe" de la escuela – ¿Qué es ese papel? –

– Nada que podría importarte, Alfred – Le respondí secamente al rubio mientras hacia bolita el papel y lo arrojaba al bote de basura más cercano, para después dar unos pasos a la salida.

– Ah.. ¡Espera, Lovino! – Me detuve en seco – Etto.. ¿como decirlo? – Trataba de buscar las palabras correctas mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía con un poco de nervios. Se veía como un completo idiota.

– Solo dílo, idiota – Traté de mantener la calma, pues todos los idiotas del colegio me ponían de mal humor con tan sólo verlos. Eran tan irritantes cuando se hacían los amables o ese tipo de estupideces.

– Bien.. La verdad es que unos amigos y yo iremos al cine, y estaba pensando en si querrías ir con nosotros. ¡Por supuesto que yo cubriré todos los gastos! – Ese idiota parecía estar bastante alegre y conforme consigo mismo.

¿En verdad me quería invitar a mí, un anti-social, al cine con sus amigos? ¡No iba a tragarme esa historia tan tonta!.

Pensé en una manera de rechazar la propuesta para que no se atreva a volver a hablarme... aunque sus apuntes me ayudaban de vez en cuando y si me portaba muy grosero no me los volvería a prestar...

– No me gusta el cine – Le conteste. Aun así parecía como si no fuera a rendirse.

– ¿En serio? Entonces no hay remedio.. ¿Que te parece si todos vamos a tomar un café o a comer una hamburguesa? – Dijo con los ojos brillando al decir la palabra "hamburguesa" ¿Tanto le gustaban? Por eso esta gordo.

Suspire por lo bajo y volví a negarme, diciendole que no tenía ganas de comer. Me aleje de allí sin que el fuera a detenerme.

Caminaba lentamente, pues no tenia prisa en regresar a casa. Como sea, mi abuelo no me prestaría atención y Feliciano, mi hermano, estaría con sus amigos, Kiku y Ludwing... En cualquier caso, eso ya no importa, pues ya me iré de este lugar muy pronto.

Agache la cabeza y solo veía el suelo mientras caminaba. Pero, sin darme cuenta del porque, voltee hacia la puerta de entrada y vi a un tipo castaño que me observaba... creo que voltee por sentir su mirada... Sea como sea, se volteo avergonzado cuando lo vi.

Debo admitir que, aunque me pareció extraño y estúpido, me dio gracia que el muy idiota no haya pensado en que podría verlo.

No le presté mucha atención y seguí mi camino.

Mi casa quedaba como 1 kilometro a distancia de la escuela, para mi no era mucho y servía de distracción caminar, hací que nunca usé el transporte público.

Mientras caminaba me detuve en una tienda donde vendían unos bocadillos italianos que me encantaban. Tal vez, en mi horrible existencia, lo único que me gusta de ella son estos bocadillos. Compré un bizcocho y fui comiendolo en el camino. También le llevaba uno a mi abuelo y otro a Feliciano, si se daban cuenta que comí uno y no les di se molestarían... No me importaba mucho pero me estarían jodiendo todo el día, esto era mejor.

Volví a detenerme, pero esta vez en una banca, me senté en ella porque aun no quería llegar a casa.

Me pregunto que pasaría si hubiera aceptado la invitación del idiota de Alfred.

Me pregunto que amigos eran esos de los que hablaba.

Sobre todo, me pregunto si en verdad quería que los acompañara.

Tal vez perdió una apuesta, así que no debo pensar en como seria estar en el cine o comiendo con personas como él.

Y, ahora que lo pienso bien, ¿quien era ese idiota de la salida?

… Seguro no era nada importante. Puede ser que yo tuviera algo pegado en la espalda por parte de esos bastardos que se la viven molestando a todos.

Me levante del asiento y seguí mi camino. Al llegar a casa dejé los bizcochos que compré en la mesa junto con una nota que decía que se los había comprado para ellos.

Me fui directo a mi habitación y me recoste en la cama. Ni siquiera me di el lujo de quitarme el uniforme, sólo me acosté.

Saqué mi teléfono y mis audífonos, los conecte y me puse a escuchar musica. Son canciones que si alguien supiera que escucho me moriría de vergüenza en ese mismo instante... Eso estaría bien, porque no seria un suicidio después de todo...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sobre todo cerrar, me quede dormido.

… … …

Estoy teniendo un sueño...

En el, estoy yo a punto de arrojarme al vacío... Maldición... Ahora no puedo saltar... Porque una fuerza me lo impedía... Esa fuerza eran 2 brazos que me rodeaban la cintura por detrás...

En ese momento desperté.

¿Que diablos fue eso?

Se suponía que de esa manera acabaría todo pero... ¿porque en este sueño me abrazaban por la espalda?...

Maldición... Acabo de sentir un increíble y fuerte ardor en mis mejillas... Llevé mi mano izquierda a mi mejilla y, efectivamente, tengo la cara ardiendo.

Me vi obligado a levantarme, quitar la música, que para mi sorpresa casi acababa la larga lista de reproducción, y fui directo al baño. Al llegar y verme en el espejo, me sentí avergonzado... mi cara entera estaba roja... ¡Jodido sueño! Seguro era por eso... Me lave la cara con agua fría, me seque, y volví a mi habitación. Para mi sorpresa, Feliciano estaba allí.

– Ciao, fratello – Me saludo amistosamente mi estúpido hermano menor.

– ¿Que quieres, estúpido hermano menor? –

– Vee~ Quería agradecerte por los bizcochos, por parte mía y del abuelo. ¡Estaban deliciosos! – Dijo feliz, para después abrazarme.

Maldición, no me gustan sus demostraciones de cariño... Me hacen pensar que no debo dejarlo sólo...

– Me alegro que te gusten, Feliciano – Dije mientras lo alejaba de mi. Volví a sentir mis mejillas arder, esta vez mas leve.

Al parecer, Feliciano lo notó y rió un poco. Se despidió y volví a acostarme en la cama. Esta vez solo me quede viendo hacia el techo, como esperando a que el día terminara.

Aun dudaba sobre si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto. Para ser sincero, lo único, o el único que me preocupaba era Feliciano. ¿Que haría él sin su hermano? No me quiero hacer sentir especial, pero no es como si no supiera que es el único que me tiene cariño, somos hermanos mellizos, después de todo.

Aunque el era quien provocó este sentimiento en mí. Por llevarse toda la atención de todos desde que eramos pequeños. O era mi culpa por sentirme envidiado de mi hermano menor.

¿Porque sigo llendo a la escuela y no he cambiado mi estilo de vida, si pienso desaparecer dentro de poco?

Tal vez se deba a que, muy en el fondo de mi corazón, aun tengo la esperanza de arrepentirme.

Aunque lo veo imposible...

Pienso que, por mas que el tiempo transcurra, mis pensamientos no cambiaran.

Puse mi brazo sobre mi cara para que tapara la luz que aun llegaba desde la ventana y cerré los ojos, volviendo a quedar dormido...

Espero no tener otro sueño raro como el de hace rato… …


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente me desperté más tarde de lo normal. Había tenido un sueño, pero no pude recordar cual.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Llegaré tarde a la escuela! –

Había tenido un sueño, pero no pude recordar cual.

Me duché lo mas rápido que pude, me lave los dientes, me arregle y me fui a la escuela sin darme el lujo de desayunar.

Al llegar, me di cuenta que seguía siendo temprano. El maldito maestro aun no llegaba.

Decidí darme un pequeño paseo fuera del salón de clases, para perder el tiempo, mientras ignoraba un amigable saludo de Alfred y Kiku, quienes no dijeron nada al verse ignorados.

Gran error...

Por donde yo iba pasando se encontraba el grupo de bastardos matones de la estúpida escuela.

Me di la vuelta rogándole a Dios que esos idiotas bastardos tuvieran problemas de la vista para que no me vieran.

Otro gran error...

El mas grande de ellos, y el que mas aterrorizaba a todo el mundo por su maldita sonrisa de niño dulce e inocente, Iván, con su mano derecha me tomó de la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa, para no enfadarlo a él y a sus malditos y descerebrados amigos no tuve mas remedio que detenerme.

"Estúpido bastardo, sueltame. Tengo miedo, maldición" fue lo que pensé antes de que comenzará a hablar.

– Nee~ Tu eres Lovino Vargas, de primer año, no es así? – El muy maldito me preguntó eso con su estúpida sonrisa inocente.

– S-si.. – Le respondí tratando de que mi miedo no sea muy fácil de percibir.

– Entonces, Lovino-kun, ¿que haces por los salones de 3er grado? –

¿Tercer grado? No me había dado cuenta en donde estaba.

Voltee a sus malditos "subordinados" y me di cuenta que sólo dos de ellos se veían malos, los otros 3 parecían tener mas miedo que yo.

– No me había dado cuenta de en donde estaba, maldición – Respondí, esta vez parecía como si no tuviera miedo, pero ¡Cazzo! ¡Tenia mucho miedo!

– Ya veo, estas perdido, eh? – Volteo a ver a los 2 tipos que daban miedo. – Nee~, ¿podrian enseñarle el camino? –

Los otros 2 lo vieron sabiendo a que se refería... en pocas palabras, significaba que me harían papilla.

Uno de ellos me sujeto del brazo y me llevaron con ellos, voltee para atrás y los otros 3 parecían tener mas miedo ahora que estaban solos con el bastardo de Iván.

Me llevaron a las canchas, y estaba vacío.. ¡Perfecto, maldición! Ahora no habían testigos para investigar la causa de mi muerte.

Sin esperarlo me lanzaron al suelo. Yo no hacia nada mas que maldecirlos y hacerme el fuerte, mientras trataba que mis lágrimas no salieran.

Ellos se reían de mí, pero aun no me hacían nada. ¿Estaban esperando a que me mojara los pantalones? ¡No he tomado agua en todo el día así que no hay nada que dejar salir, bastardos!.

– ¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡Dejenlo en paz! –

Los 3 volteamos en dirección a donde venia esa voz con acento español, para encontrarnos con un chico de 3er año, no me sé su nombre, pero, si no me equivoco, es el chico de ayer en la salida. Era con piel tostada, ojos verdes y cabello corto, un poco ondulado y café obscuro.

Sin pensarlo, y tragandome gran parte de mi orgullo, no tuve mas opción que pedirle ayuda – ¡Bastardo, ayudame, maldición! –

Que forma tan original de pedir ayuda ¡Ni un simple "por favor' pude pronunciar, maldición! Me sentí muy avergonzado en ese momento, tanto que mi cara enrojeció rápidamente.

Esa persona, que era por lo menos 10 centímetros mas bajo de estos bastardos, se aproximo a ellos y sin miedo les soltó a ambos un puñetazo en la cara, consiguiendo distraerlos lo suficiente para que el tomara mi mano y me sacara de ese lugar.

Corrimos, o mas bien, el corrió mientras me arrastraba con él hasta llegar a un lugar seguro, los salones de 2do grado, donde estaba el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil; Arthur. Nos metimos al salón de ese cejudo y él tonto que me salvó levantó una queja.

– ¡Arthur, has algo con esa "Unión Soviética"! –

¿Unión Soviética? Es cierto, había olvidado que a esos bastardos les dicen "Unión Soviética", pues el bastardo de Iván es de descendencia Rusa.

– ¿Que hicieron esta vez? – Preguntó el estúpido cejudo

– Atacaron a este chico! – Dijo apuntándome

– Entonces la queja debería darla él, no tu –

– ¡Pero ahora deben estar en contra mía! –

– ¿Que les hiciste? – Ese cejudo parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

– Los golpee en la cara... –

– Bloody Hell... Antonio, ¿de que color quieres tu ataúd? – Dijo el cejudo con tono de burla... Así que este bastardo se llama Antonio...

– Ooh, así que nuestro amargado presidente estudiantil también tiene sentido del humor – Antonio le devolvió la burla.

– ¿¡Que dijiste, bastardo!? –

– Lo que escuchaste –

Pronto empezó una pelea de bastardos. Ese cejudo y el otro, Antonio, creo, empezaron una discusión de niños. Parecía una escena perfecta para un anime de comedia.

No me quedó de otra mas que tratar de separarlos. No es como si me importara, pero aun tenia que darle las gracias al bastardo que me salvó, aunque no quiera.

– Oi! – Fue suficiente con decir eso para que se detuvieran.

– Ah, lo siento. Y luego, ¿que se supone que quieren aquí? – Nos preguntó el cejudo mientras se acomodaba su estúpido pero elegante uniforme. ¿¡Lo había olvidado!? Era peor que yo.

– Ya te lo dije, verdad? Tienes que hacer algo al respecto con esa "Unión Soviética" –

El cejudo suspiro con los ojos cerrados, para después abrirlos – Aunque nos cueste creerlo, son estudiantes de esta escuela, no puedo decirles nada sin pruebas. –

– ¡Eso es estúpido! – Le grite al cejudo. En serio estaba enojado ¿Pruebas? ¡Seguro tenía miedo! – ¿Que mas pruebas se necesitan? Maldición. Es suficiente con todos los otros estudiantes a quienes han molestado –

– Pero antes de todo, ¿quien eres tu? – Me pregunto el bastardo cejudo.

Antes de que pudiera presentarme (de mala gana), el otro estúpido habló por mí – Se llama Lovino, de primer año. Esta en el mismo grupo de Alfred. – Lo último lo dijo con un toque pícaro.

– Ya veo. En ese caso, haré algo al respecto. Pueden irse, las clases están por empezar. –

Asentimos y caminamos fuera del salón, donde me atreví a hacerle una pequeña pregunta

– Oi, bastardo. ¿Como sabes mi nombre? –

– Ah.. Eso es porque mi amigo, Alfred, va en tu grupo y por curiosidad le pregunté los nombres de sus compañeros – Dijo un poco nervioso.

– Vaya que te aprendiste rápido mi nombre – Le dije con astucia esperando a ver su reacción, pero no dijo nada.

Pasamos junto a mi salón y me despedí, él se fue por su lado.

Al entrar al salón, me di cuenta que el maestro ya estaba en el salón. Pedí permiso para entrar y para mi buena suerte me dio permiso.

Me senté en mi lugar correspondido, junto a Alfred, desgraciadamente.

– Lovino, que raro que llegues tarde a clases. Normalmente estas en tu asiento desde que llegas – Comentó Alfred.

– Tuve un pequeño desvío –

Las clases transcurrieron normales. En el receso, para ocultarme de esos bastardos musculosos, me refugie en el baño.

Para mi muy mala suerte, el español despreocupado de hace un rato entro, y al verme, fue directo hacia mí. ¡Lo maldigo! ¿Porque, entre tantas personas que estaban en la puta escuela, tenia que encontrarse conmigo?

– Lovino, hola. ¿Cómo estas? ¿No te han molestado? – Tenia un tono tan despreocupado y estúpido como el de Feliciano.

– Estoy bien – Dije para luego salir del lugar. Al verlo recordé que debía ir con mi hermano, no quería estar solo y además estaba el bastardo patatas, el muy maldito era grande y musculoso, posiblemente podría hacerla de guardaespaldas.

– Ah.. Lovi, ¿a donde vas? – Me preguntó cuando salió del baño, siguiendome. Espera... ¿Acababa de acortar mi nombre?

Sin muchas ganas le respondí– Con mi hermano –

– ¿Feliciano? –

Me detuve en seco. ¿Como diablos sabía que mi hermano se llamaba Feliciano? ¿Lo conocía?

– Oi, tu. ¿Como sabes el nombre de mi hermano? – Pregunté eso con un tono de molestia.

– Porque Feli es mi amigo – Me respondió de lo mas normal para luego decir – El es tan lindo~~ Ah, y además ustedes se parecen mucho. –

– Claro que sí, somos mellizos –

Después de eso preferí no seguir hablando con él.

Caminé hacia la cafetería, es donde regularmente esta Feliciano comiendo pizza con Ludwing y Kiku.

Una vez más, ese tipo comenzó a seguirme, pero le resté importancia.

Al llegar, fui directo donde estaba Feliciano.

– Vee~, fratello, no sabia que tu y hermano mayor Antonio eran amigos – Me dijo el idiota de Feliciano muy quitado de la pena. ¿Amigos? ¿Nosotros? ¡Nunca!

– Nosotros... – el español me interrumpió antes de que yo pudiera, siquiera, decir 2 palabras

– No somos amigos, nos conocimos apenas hoy –

– Ya veo – Dijo Feliciano – Entonces, sientense a comer pizza con nosotros. Seguro a Ludwing y Kiku no les molesta ¿No? –

– No, en lo absoluto. Sean bienvenidos. – Dijo Kiku. Entre toda la gente que odio, osea, todo el mundo, el estaba hasta el penúltimo puesto (antes que Feliciano), pues su presencia no podía distinguirla, además que era educado.

– En serio? ¡Gracias! – Dijo "Antonio" bastante feliz.

El tiempo transcurrió, yo solo comía y todos ellos hablaban. De vez en cuando pedían mi opinión y yo sólo contestaba con un "si" o "no".

Al tocar el timbre, pasamos a nuestros salones.

Una vez más las clases transcurrieron y a la salida Feliciano me dijo que iría con Ludwing y Kiku a quien sabe que lugar, así que me fui solo a casa.

Pero ahí estaba ese bastardo, con su estúpida sonrisa...

 **Holis, soy nueva escritora aquí en FanFiction nwn/ Bueno, se que me tenia que presentar junto al 1er capitulo, pero lo olvide por completo x3 Espero ser bienvenida aquí, y espero que esta historia sea decente para que les guste. La verdad es que saque la inspiración de una canción de Hetaloid :v**

 **Y esto fue el 2do capitulo, salio mal pirque lo escribía en la escuela mientras una señora me estaba hablando ._. No, no conozco a esa señora ._.**

 **Bye byeyonara desu ~ Espero lean el siguiente capitulo ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Ahí estaba el, esbosando una muy estúpida sonrisa.

Perfecto, ahora tengo que soportar al imbécil ese, el cual me salvó pero eso no viene al caso. Estúpido Antonio, espero que no sea a mí a quien espera

Caminé tranquilo hasta la salida, tratando de ignorarlo. Pero cuando iba a pasar, el muy maldito me habló

– ¡Lovi-Love! – ¿Como diablos me acababa de llamar? Al parecer no se dio cuenta que lo ignoré, pues me siguió el paso – ¿A donde vas? –

– A mi casa – Estoy esperando a que se de cuenta que no le quiero hablar

– Ya veo. ¿Que harás cuando llegues? – ¿Me esta tratando de sacar información o que? ¿Ahora me acosa?

– Nada, realmente. – ¡Ahora puedes irte!

– En ese caso, Lovi, ¿quieres ir conmigo y mis amigos a pasar un rato? – Ofreció eso con un tono tímido pero feliz

– ¿Para que? –

– Pues para... Socializar – Eso lo dijo como si se lo estuviera preguntando a si mismo. El muy estúpido parecía como si no tuviera una respuesta que darme. – Entonces, ¿que dices? –

Me detuve de mi caminar y voltee a verlo – Escucha, ¿Antonio? o como te llames, no quiero "pasear" con ninguno de ustedes, idiota –

Me miró por un momento algo sorprendido para después preguntar – ¿Porque? –

– Porque me parece algo aburrido. Además me gusta estar solo, y a eso estoy acostumbrado –

– Hay tiempo para cambiar eso, Lovi – Se veía en serio con determinación

– No quiero, bastardo – Seguí caminando

– Es una lástima, íbamos a comprar unos bocadillos italianos – Me detuve de inmediato cuando este idiota dijo "bocadillos italianos" – Pensé que te gustarían. Les diré a mis amigos que vayamos de una vez. Nos vemos mañana, Lovi-Love – Caminó 2 metros antes de que yo lo detuviera.

– ¡Espera!... Ya que estas insistiendo taaaaanto, creo que no hay de otra. Tendré que acompañarlos. ¡Se agradecido! –

– ¿¡En serio!? ¡Gracias, Lovi! – Me respondió con una gran sonrisa – Ah, y por supuesto yo invito –

El bastardo corrió a mí, tomó mi mano y corrimos por sus amigos, o mas bien: el corrió mientras me jalaba y yo trataba de seguirle el paso.

– ¡Antonio! ¿Al fin conseguiste novio? – Se burló uno de los malditos amigos de Antonio, era un puto albino de ojos carmesí y acento alemán, la razón de la burla: vio el momento en que seguíamos agarrados de la mano.

El me soltó apenado – No es mi novio. ¿Y a que te refieres con "al fin"? – Preguntó Antonio algo ofendido

– Porque aquí mon ami Antonio estaba desesperado por un novio – Esta vez se burló un tipo con acento francés, cabello rubio y largo (maldita sea, parece mujer), con ojos azules.

– ¡Es no es cierto! – Se quejó Antonio

Mientras seguían discutiendo sobre la soledad de Antonio yo estaba pensando en cuando iríamos por los bocadillos.

Hasta que otro par de rubios llegaron...

Maldita sea, eran el idiota de Alfred y el cejudo. Parecía que Alfred obligaba al cejudo a caminar, pues éste no se veía muy convencido que digamos.

Alfred me molestó un poco, pues había rechazado su invitación de ayer y esta vez que Antonio me invitó si había aceptado.

Ese bastardo no es mi novia como para estar quejándose de eso.

El bastardo de Antonio me presentó, resulta que el albino se llama Gilbert, el rubio Francis y el cejudo Arthur, éste ultimo había olvidado su nombre.

En fin, fuimos al lugar correspondido y comimos. Cada segundo había una diferente pelea. Gilbert vs Arthur, Alfred vs Arthur y Francis vs Arthur.

Si, siempre incluían a ese cejudo, ¿a caso le gustaba a todos? Debe ser eso, montón de bastardos homosexuales.

Ahora se la están llevando en contra de Antonio, aunque él no había hecho nada. No se que tanto le decían, pues hablaban demasiado bajo y estaban incluidas varias palabras en francés y alemán. Lo que entendía eran cosas como la estúpida y nada sensual risa de Gilbert que era "Kesesesese". Da igual, no es como si me interesara saber que tanto le dicen.

En los momentos que ellos estuvieron con su pequeña discusión de amigos, Alfred se mostraba muy cariñoso, molesto y a la vez burlón con Arthur. El cejudo en ocasiones se sonrojaba, le respondía un poco tartamudo o se molestaba, empezaba con un vocabulario un poco insultivo y le jalaba los cachetes como castigándolo. Ahora parecen una pareja homosexual. Debo admitir que hacen una linda pareja... Ok, escuchar tantas conversaciones que mantenían Elizabeta y Kiku sobre anime cuando estaban en mi casa de visita ya me estaba afectando un poco... O tal vez demasiado...

Por primera vez en todas estas 2 horas que he estado con ellos veo que están manteniendo una conversación tranquila. ¡Alabado sea el Señor! Aun así estar con ellos no es muy divertido para mi, todos son unos idiotas.

Trate de irme varias veces, inventando un montón de excusas sin sentido, pero el bastardo de Antonio siempre me convencía de quedarme.

Mas minutos pasaron rápidamente, donde estuve teniendo una conversación tranquila y normal con Antonio. Él me hablaba amablemente y me contaba sobre su huerta de tomates, yo solo lo escuchaba atentamente y respondía cuando creía era necesario.

– ¿Que te parece si vas un día a visitarla? – Otra vez me invitó, pero esta vez a su huerta.

– Lo pensaré – Dije eso solo para que no pusiera la maldita cara de estúpido perro regañado que ya había puesto antes.

– Espero y si vayas – Sonrió mientas reposaba su cabeza sobre sus manos y sus codos recargados en la mesa.

Nuestra conversación fue detenida al escuchar a los bastardos de Gilbert y Francis pelear.

– ¡Es mio! – Gritó Gilbert, a lo que todos, como los chismosos que somos, volteamos a ver.

– No, no, no, no, no, el es solo mio. Además lo conozco desde antes que tu! – Francis les siguió el alboroto.

– Por eso mismo, ustedes deben tener una relación como de hermanos. El asombroso yo es el mas indicado para él, porque soy asombroso. – Gran lógica.

– Ustedes dos – Interrumpió Alfred – ¿Otra vez están peleándose por quien se debe quedar con MI hermano? – Hizo énfasis en la palabra "mi". Parecía molesto.

– Claro que no! Solo estaba dejando en claro que es del grandioso yo – Dijo con superioridad Gilbert

– No es así! Estábamos acordando que es mio – Dijo Francis

– A todo esto, ¿siquiera Matthew sabe de todo esto? – Pregunto Arthur, bajando la taza de té que tenia en la mano derecha.

– ¿A que te refieres? – Preguntaron los bastardos de la pelea

– Creo que Arthy se refiere a la manera en que quieren a MI hermano – Alfred volvió a recalcar el "mi". ¿Y que diablos fue eso de "Arthy"?

– A eso mismo. ¡Y no me llames así, i-idiot! – Arthur ahora parecía el molesto por ese apodo, hasta se sonrojó.

Los idiotas de Gilbert y Francis vieron hacia lados opuestos un poco sonrojados.

Un momento... ¿"mio"? ¿"hermano"? ¿"Matthew"?... No me digan que... ¿¡En verdad son homosexuales!? ¿¡Estoy sentado junto a un par de homosexuales!? ¿¡Como diablos paso esto, si yo solo quería comer gratis!? Sinceramente, no puedo creerlo. Me quiero ir de aquí mas que nunca. Solo espero que los otros 3 que están aquí no sean gays... Ahora que lo pienso bien... Feliciano es medio raro... ¿el también...?... ¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser posible!... No soy homofóbico pero la idea de que mi hermano menor sea de esa manera no me agrada en lo absoluto...

Pasó media hora más y al fin nos despedimos.

Me fui directo a casa, donde mi abuelo me regañó por estar fuera 'tanto tiempo' sin avisarle. Ni que hubiera regresado a media noche. ¿Y desde cuando diablos le importaba donde estaba?

Solo me pidió que para la próxima le avisara.

Fui a mi habitación. Me quite el uniforme y me puse ropa ligera. Me acosté en la cama. Hoy había sido un día agotador soportando a ese montón de bastardos, necesitaba dormir en serio, pero por mas que trataba no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Cambie de posición una 100 veces, pero nada. Supuse que era demasiado temprano como para dormir, así que fui hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua, donde encontré a Feliciano, el idiota musculoso y Kiku hablando tranquilamente.

– Vee~ Ciao, fratello – Me saludó amablemente mi idiota hermano menor.

– Hola – Fue lo único que dije, para luego voltearme y tratar de avanzar, hasta que una suave voz me detuvo

– Lovino-kun, ¿gusta quedarse con nosotros? – Que amable por parte de Kiku, pero no quiero ser víctima de otra reunión de idiotas.

– No, gracias. Estoy haciendo mi tarea – Una mentira como esa no le hace daño a nadie... Solo a mis calificaciones...

– Si necesitas ayuda, avisanos – Propuso el idiota patatas

– Te ayudaremos si lo necesitas – Esta vez fue Kiku

– No necesito ayuda – Fue lo último que dije antes de salir de ahí. Aun así, me quede fuera escuchando su conversación.

\- Agua ... ~ -

– Parece que una vez más nos ha rechazado, no es así? – Comentó Kiku

– Estoy seguro que fratello en verdad tenia algo por hacer –

– Tal vez sea eso – Comentó ese maldito musculoso – O nos odia – ¡Es mas listo de lo que pensé!

– Fratello solo odia a Ludwing – Comento Feliciano muy quitado de la pena

– Feliciano-kun, creo que has sido un poco directo.. – ¡No trates de remendarlo, Kiku! Así esta bien, quiero escuchar la reacción del idiota patatas

– Bueno, no es como si no lo supiera – Respondió el maldito ese

– Vee~ Ludwing, lo siento –

– No es tu culpa, Feliciano –

– En cualquier caso, Feliciano-kun, Ludwing-san, ¿no creen que seria mejor si convivimos un poco con él? – ¿Que le pasa a Kiku tan de repente?

– Que raro que Kiku proponga algo así – Dijo Feliciano. Tiene razón, antes de que Kiku y Feliciano fueran amigos, Kiku era muy... aislado

– ¿En.. serio? Solo es que pienso que Lovino-kun debería convivir mas con la gente, no es bueno estar tanto tiempo aislado. –

– Ahora que lo mencionas, Kiku, antes te aislabas de todo y todos, no es así? – Preguntó el macho patatas

– Ah, si. No me gustaría ver a nadie mas en esa situación. –

No debo sentirme especial, pues Kiku dijo "a nadie". Con eso era obvio que lo haría por cualquier persona.

Pronto me aburrí de escucharlos y me fui.

Creo que escucharé algo de música. Mañana es el último día en que tengo clases de la semana, lo que significa que pasado mañana estaré todo el día descansando.

A menos que cierto idiota me vuelva a hablar...

 **Hasta aquí el 3er capitulo. Gracias por leer :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Ya en la escuela, estoy sentado como normalmente lo estaría.

Clases transcurriendo como debería ser.

Maldigo mentalmente a todos como siempre lo hago.

Hasta que cierto papelito aterrizó en mi libreta. Estaba doblado, por curiosidad lo desdoble y vi que tenia algo escrito.

 _—_ _Hey, Lovino, Al fin aceptaste pasar un tiempo con mis amigos y yo. Ya era hora. Thanks. Alfred. —_

Es lo que decía en aquel pedazo de papel. No me importó, así que lo arrugue y lo tire.

Al parecer él, Alfred (el maldito culpable de que yo tirara basura), notó esto, pues arrancó otra de sus hojas de la libreta y se puso a escribir algo. Al terminar, me dio el papel sin que el maestro se diera cuenta.

 _—_ _¡Que cruel! Por lo menos ten la decencia de contestar! —_

¿Que le pasa a este idiota? No tengo otra opción mas que contestar...

 _—_ _No quiero contestar, idiota —_ Una simple y sincera respuesta, que viene directo de mi noble corazón. En esa respuesta están mis sentimientos, espero que lleguen a su corazón. Ja!

Le lanze el papelito a Alfred, quien al parecer esperaba algo mas amable de mi parte, pues no puso su típica sonrisa

 _—_ _Eres malo, Lovino. ¿Asi es como tratas a tus amigos? TT-TT —_

Este idiota... ¿esta diciendo que somos amigos? ¿¡Desde cuando!? ¡Este tipo esta loco! Solo somos compañeros de clase, y una vez salimos con sus amigos (y eso fue por comida gratis), no era como si en serio fuéramos amigos. ¡En lo absoluto!

– ¿Amigos? – Dejé de hablarle por el papelito, esta vez me concentre en hablar en voz alta, o mas bien preguntar. En ese momento toco el timbre para salir al descanso.

Alfred metió sus cosas en su mochila y luego me dijo – Somos amigos, no? – Eso me dejo sin palabras – Bueno, nos vemos luego. Hoy iré a molestar a Arthur. Bye, my friend – Dijo para después irse.

Al igual que él, acomode mis cosas dentro de la mochila y salí del salón de clases. ¿A que se refería con amigos?. No puedo evitar pensar en eso a pesar de saber que los americanos son muy amigables, y llaman "amigo" a quien se les cruce en el camino.

Es cierto que ayer pasamos un rato juntos, con Antonio, Arthur, Gilbert y Francis, pero... ¿Eso significa que también soy amigo de alguno de ellos?

Eso no puede ser posible, verdad? Después de todo, ayer fue la primera vez que hablamos...

Y ya que lo pienso, Antonio me trata como si de verdad nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo

Nunca antes había tenido alguien a quien llamar amigo... Como toda mi vida había gente alrededor de Feliciano, nadie se acercaba a mí. Era casi invisible.

Recuerdo como veía a todos jugar con el tonto de Feliciano, en ocasiones lo alagaban por ser tan "lindo". Pero si es un completo retrasado!

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, choqué con algo, o más bien alguien.

En serio no lo ví! Era casi invisible ¿de quien se trataba? ¡del idiota de Alfred! Aunque se veía algo diferente, no se en que pero es extraño que no lo haya visto...

Inmediatamente me quejé – Idiota, fíjate por donde vas –

– Eh? Ah.. Lo siento mucho – Me dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo y suave, por poco no lo escucho... Un momento ¿se estaba disculpando? ¿Alfred? ¿El "héroe Alfred"?

– Oi, ¿estas bien? ¿no estas enfermo? – Pregunté sarcástico

– Ah... No, estoy bien... – Parece que no entendió mi sarcasmo... ¿¡y que es ese tono tan suave, maldición!?

– Parece que no entendiste –

– Eh? Entender que? – Hoy estaba muy raro... Primero haciéndose el sentido por no contestarle un mugroso papel, luego llamándome "amigo", y ahora portándose como un chico tímido y amable... ¿Esta bromeando o que?

– No es nada, idiota. Solo pensaba que es extraño que te disculpes. No es algo propio de un disque héroe disculparse con alguien que le ha llamado idiota –

– ¿Héroe?.. Ah, no, yo no soy Alfred –

– ¿Como que no eres Alfred? – ¿Se esta tratando de burlar de mí?

– Soy su hermano menor, Matthew. Somos gemelos, tal vez por eso nos confundiste – Este tipo en serio habla muy bajo... Espera un momento, ¿hermano gemelo? ¿El estúpido"héroe" tiene un hermano gemelo?

¿"Matthew"? Ah, el chico del que hablaban... Del cual Gilbert y Francis parecen sentir algo...

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al pensar en eso.

– No te había visto nunca por aquí –

– La verdad es que falto frecuentemente a clases por problemas de salud – ¿Que es esto? ¿Ya va a empezar a contarme su biografía? Maldición – Tal vez por eso no me hayas visto. O tal vez me confundiste con Alfred –

– Puede que si – Sin decir mas, comenze a caminar, pero él me detuvo con su voz

– E-etto... ¿Como debería llamarte? –

– ¿De que hablas? –

– De tu nombre –

– Lovino – Dije, para después apresurarme en caminar, así ya no me detendría, cierto?

Ah.. ¿pero en que estaba antes, maldición?...

Ya recordé. En el imbécil ese, llamándome "amigo"... No se si deba seguir pensando en eso... No tiene importancia, no? Quiero decir, no es como que sea la gran cosa para él, pues tiene mil amigos, y ya lo he escuchado decir que es amigo de todo el mundo. Mas idiota no puede ser.

... Yo ¿teniendo amigos?...

Eso es una posibilidad que ya no había pasado por mi mente desde hace años...

Me pregunto si el bastardo musculoso y Kiku me hablan por compromiso o por... No, definitivamente es por compromiso, ¿que mas podría ser si no eso?

¡Maldición! ¡Odio tener que darle tantas vueltas al mismo asunto!

Ya tenia mucho tiempo que me frustraba pensar cosas como estas!

No es como si me fuera por la vida meditando acerca de cualquier apodo que me dieran...

Otra cosa se me cruzó por la cabeza...

¿Y si ese chico con el que me tropeze hace un momento, llegara a hablarme como los otros idiotas? Pensando que nos conocemos de toda la vida por el simple hecho de saber nuestros nombres...

No, no, no. Eso no pasará, ese idiota se veía muy tímido como para hablarle a alguien con el que solo habló mucho menos de 3 minutos... Es seguro que no volveré a verlo...

Como me gustaría que mi vida de preparatoria pasará rápido. Después de graduarme podría irme a vivir a otro país, con el pretexto de estudiar allí. Entonces, nadie mas sabría de mí... Ni Feliciano ni mi abuelo...

Lo ultimo que sabrían de mi sería que estoy muy ocupado con mis estudios y mi pareja, por eso no les podré escribir más cartas o llamar por teléfono. La única mentira que se me pudo ocurrir.

Al no tener amigos (los cuales dejaron de importarme hace mucho tiempo), y al irme a otro país con esa mentira que acabo de inventar, ni tendré remordimientos. Creo que si acabará con mi vida en estos días, sería muy cruel y descarado de mi parte dejar que Feliciano me encontrara muerto... no?

Prefiero dejar que piense que estoy teniendo una buena vida, eso le evitaría el dolor de perder a su hermano mayor...

O podría irme de una vez a otro lugar, no importa que no sea otro país, simplemente un lugar lejos de aquí.

Si hago eso, podría dejar una nota diciendo que escapé con "el amor de mi vida a un lugar en donde no me puedan encontrar".

Ciertamente sería más fácil y rápido...

Como sea, hay tiempo de sobra para poder pensar en eso detalladamente.

Pero debería preguntarle después a Feliciano que son los amigos, el sabe mucho sobre ese tipo de estupideces... Tal ves, solo tal vez...

Como sea, ahora solo debería concentrarme en las clases, por mas trabajo que me cueste.

... Al diablo todo, iré a buscar a Alfred para pedirle un favor, aunque no lo aceptará.

Si no recuerdo mal, dijo que iría a molestar al cejón, no?. Entonces esta en las aulas de 2do, eso creo.

Sin mas fui a buscar a ese engendro de la estupidez, para mi buena suerte lo encontré sin problemas, estaba encerrado en el aula con ese cejón...

... Solos...

...Muy cerca el uno del otro...

...Sus rostros sonrojados a unos escasos centímetros de distancia...

Parecía como si fueran a...

¡MALDICIÓN!

¿¡Estaban a punto de hacer algo raro!?

¿¡Habré arruinado su "momento especial"!?

¡N-no es mi culpa si lo hice!

¡Es su culpa por hacer ese tipo de cosas en un salón vacío sin ponerse a pensar en que alguien podría verlos!

¡Asi es! ¡Es su maldita culpa!

Aun así ¡que vergüenza!

Es tan malditamente vergonzoso interrumpir un momento como éste!

Esto es malo, realmente malo, desgraciadamente se dieron cuenta del ruido que hice al abrir la puerta

¿¡Porque maldita sea tenia que abrir la maldita puerta haciendo tanto maldito ruido!? ¿¡Y porque maldita sea no están sordos para no escuchar el ruido!?

Me voltearon a ver un poco, o mas bien muy, alarmados. Inmediatamente se separaron e hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

– Lamento la interrupción – Me disculpé con un tono mas relajado del que solía tener ¡pero por el vergonzoso susto! Trate de irme y cerrar la puerta, pero el idiota de Alfred me lo impidió asegurándose de dejarme adentro del aula.

– E-espera, Lovino! ¿"Interrupción"? ¿De que hablas? No creas cosas que no son– Idiota, se nota tu nerviosismo.

– Ah, ¿e-en serio? N-no es como si yo estuviera pensando en algo.. No es nada de eso! – Obviamente mi nerviosismo también se notaba, y era obvio que él lo notó, aun así los dos fingimos no darnos cuenta

– Bueno, has venido aquí por algo, no? ¿Que necesitas? – Me preguntó el cejón con, ¿como decirlo?, un "aura maligna"

– Sobre eso, hay un favor que debo pedirle a Alfred –

– ¿A mí? –

– Ah, si. Ven conmigo un momento –

Salimos de ahí y me asegure de pedirle el favor, consistía en decirle al maestro que yo me había retirado de la escuela por que me sentía mal. La verdad era que tenia sueño. Y como lo suponia, el muy idiota me dijo que, como héroe, no podía hacer eso. Pero lo chantajee, le dije que si no lo hacia le diría a TODOS lo que vi, de esa manera aceptó.

– ¡En serio, solo tropezé y por eso parecía lo que pensaste que era! ¡Pero no le digas a nadie! ¡Please! –

– Mentir no es digno de un héroe. Pero eso no me incumbe, solo no le digas al cejón lo que te pedí, o podría ir de chismoso –

– ¡Te lo juro! – Entró al salón una vez más, casi corriendo, y en ese momento pude escuchar los gritos del cejón. Seguramente lo estaba culpando o regañando por lo sucedido. Da igual.

Si que me sorprendió encontrarlos de esa manera, y más por el hecho de que ambos son hombres. Ya me había dado una idea de ellos dos juntos pero verlos así... Es otro caso...

Pero ya que Alfred me cubrirá en clases no debo preocuparme de nada. Puedo irme tranquilo a recostar junto a un árbol. Este instituto tiene varios grandes arboles en el jardín, bueno, ¿donde mas?. Al menos a los idiotas que construyeron este lugar se les ocurrió un buen lugar de descanso, no?

Al llegar me recoste en el primer árbol que ví. Pero no todo podía ser paz y tranquilidad, cierto? Maldición, acabo de escuchar una voz que realmente no quería escuchar. La dueña de esa voz es también una de las causas de mi desdicha. Aunque suela verse linda, para mi ya no lo es. Ella va en 2do año, se llama Emma.

 **YEI! Terminé al fin el cuarto capitulo ;w; Me tardé, lo se D: Lo siento n3n Y creo que en este capitulo fue mas narración que nada... Ni siquiera salió Antonio... ._. Ya habrá tiempo para él x3**

 **Y quiero agradecer a , Yaomi Cascos, NirMel y haneko-chan por poner la historia en sus alertas nwn Y a NirMel por ponerla en sus favoritos TTuTT**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo :D**

 **Bien, me despido, sayonara bye bye~ :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Ahí estaba ella, Emma.

No creo que se haya percatado de mi nada grata presencia, estaba muy ocupada hablando con Govert, un bastardo que perdió año y cuando entró a primero reprobó por salirse de las clases, misteriosamente aprobó y ahora esta en tercer año. Oh, cierto, además es el hermano mayor de Emma. No se como lo dejan estudiar en esta escuela. Si yo fuera el maldito director ya lo habría sacado a patadas de aquí.

Un momento, ese no era el tema...

Supongo que tendré que contar todo desde un principio...

 **•** **~•~_Hace 3 años_~•~•**

Yo llevaba enamorado de Emma desde hace mucho tiempo. Así es, e-na-mo-ra-do. Prácticamente desde que la conocí, en ese tiempo yo tendrí años. Lo se, era un estúpido niño sin conocer nada de la vida. ¿¡Pero como no me iba a enamorar de ella, siendo tan perfecta!? Con su malditamente hermoso cabello rubio, sus ojos verdes tan hermosos, las facciones de su rostro tan delicados y perfectos. Además, se portaba tan amable y linda conmigo y con todos. Tiene un corazón tan bueno... y... y... ¡De nuevo, ese no era el tema, maldición!

Continuo, como no soportaba tener mis sentimientos ocultos, porque es difícil pues me trataba tan amablemente y casi todos los días hablaba con ella, decidí hacer lo mas estúpido del mundo: declararle mis sentimientos.

Hasta donde llevo relatado, no parece algo tan malo, cierto? Tampoco parece un error, cierto?

¡Pues vaya que lo era, maldición!

Allí estaba yo, en mi salón de clases escribiendo una carta "de amor", según yo.

El problema de la carta fue que solo era un maldito borrador, de esos donde lo que escribes solo es un ensayo y después pasas a limpio todo mas perfeccionado, lo que significaba que estaba mal hecho y tenia cosas que no usaría en la carta de forma definitiva. Digamos, cosas como " _Me has gustado desde que te conocí, a pesar de que eras una niña poco desarrollada_ ". Lo tenia tachado, obviamente no lo iba a usar. Y lo había puesto porque en ese entonces lo encontré sincero y un poco gracioso, para librarnos de la tensión. Mala idea, lo sé.

Pero claro, desde hace 3 años ya tenia ciertas personas sin cerebro que me causaban problemas en la escuela.

Así que cuando me distraje, uno de ellos ya había agarrado la carta y la había leído. Pero, ¿a que clase de idiota se le ocurría poner el nombre del destinatario en un simple borrador? A mí, claro está.

El muy desgraciado le mostró la "carta" a todos sus amigos, y con "todos sus amigos" me refiero a medio salón.

Esos bastardos se fueron corriendo cuando se dieron cuenta que iba hacia ellos.

Es indescriptible lo que yo sentía en ese momento. Sentía que quería vomitar, que quería llorar, que mi cara estaba mas roja que un tomate, que ya no tenia fuerzas para perseguirlos. ¡No lo se! Era demasiado eso.

Para mi GRAN mala suerte que tengo, encontraron a Emma, le dieron la dichosa "carta" y mi vida termino. Por supuesto, no faltaba que los bastardos le dijeran que la leyera en voz alta, y allí va ella, haciéndoles caso, a pesar que le decía que no lo hiciera. Y no sólo estábamos esa bolita de bastardos, Emma y yo. No. También estaban su hermano menor y millones de estudiantes, ok, estoy exagerando, pero estábamos en la cafetería de la escuela. Ya pueden hacerse una maldita idea de cuantas personas estaban ahí. Claro que esos malditos no podían quedarse callados. No, verdad!? ¡NO!. Tenían que empezar a gritar cosas estúpidas como "beso, beso!" entre otras.

Salí corriendo de ahí.

La peor humillación que he sufrido.

Y yo me encontraba solo. ¿Donde estaba mi hermano? ¡Ni idea!. En esos momentos estaba completamente solo. Me senté en un lugar alejado de todo. Escondí mi sonrojada cara en mis manos mientras me lamentaba por la estupidez que había pasado.

– Lovi... – Escuche que me llamaba una voz femenina muy aguda pero a su vez dulce y algo preocupada.

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la persona que sabía que estaba ahí pero no quería ver. Emma.

– ... Yo... – Trate de decir algo pero no sabia que decirle – Lo.. lo siento, maldita sea – No quería disculparme pero tenia que hacerlo. Además no sabía que hacer, esto es mejor que nada.

– ¿Porque te disculpas? –

– Supongo que... te causé problemas, maldición –

– Ah? No, no, nada de eso – Mis ojos se iluminaron. Tal vez era correspondido.

– Pero la carta decía cosas que son vergonzosas para ambos –

– Si, pero no me molestan mas cosas vergonzosas de la carta –

Realmente pensé que podría llegar a ser correspondido. Era algo posible, no se mostraba enojada, incluso sonreía.

– Entonces, ¿no estas enojada? –

Pero era obvio...

– Oh, claro que lo estoy –

Nunca podre ser correspondido por ella.

– No me molesta nada de las cosas vergonzosas y cursis que pusiste. Solo me enoja eso de " _poco desarrollada_ " y " _aunque sueles ser un poco retrasada_ " – Su cara reflejaba enojo y daba miedo.

 **•** **~•~_En la actualidad_~•~•**

Después de eso, los chismes no tardaron en aparecer, como siempre.

La gente comenzó a burlarse de mí, y Emma no hacia nada al respecto, seguía molesta por esas "frases graciosas".

Aun no se que parte de mi creía que esas frases llegaban a ser graciosas. Claro que en la actualidad pienso diferente.

Hace 3 años no sabía absolutamente nada de como hablarle a una mujer sin parecer retrasado.

Al menos ahora puedo mantener una conversación con una chica linda.

Y si digo que Emma es una de las causas de mi desdicha es porque si ella hubiera sido un poco más lista no habría leído eso en voz alta, tanto ella como yo nos habríamos ahorrado la vergüenza de esa ocasión, yo no hubiera sido molestado todo lo que restó de la escuela secundaria, y no me habrían puesto un montón de apodos estúpidos.

Incluso se que no debo culparla, pero me molesta de sobremanera que aparte de todo eso, después del incidente dejo de hablarme como lo hacia antes. Si hablamos es solo como saludo, y eso es si esta presente Feliciano. Claro que si no fuera así, ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de verme a los ojos.

La descarada bien que le habla a mi hermano sin la menor vergüenza, y a mi me hacen a un lado. Es lo mismo con todos, pero era diferente con ella antes.

Ademas, ¿a caso piensa que no me daba cuenta de que me veía de reojo y luego me ignoraba?

Me gustaría que ella supiera que todas sus acciones me afectaron.

Todo esto hizo que me dejara de gustar. Ahora no tengo interés por las mujeres...

¡Tampoco por los hombres, maldición! Solo no me interesa tener ningún tipo de relación.

Además, aun cuando ya pasó todo desde hace tiempo, era inevitable que uno de los bastardos que ocasionaron el problema se metiera a esta escuela. Ahora, cuando el se digna a venir, me molesta. Pero es atacado con mi montón de groserías. Vaya, tengo una gran arma (?

¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, su hermano cuando me ve lo hace como si con la mirada pudiera matar.

Como sea, será mejor que me vaya de aquí. No quiero que a mi tan buen amigo Govert lo culpen de asesinato. Noo, y menos porque yo seria la víctima.

Me levante de mi poco-cómodo lugar y me fui de ahí casi corriendo, y claro, tratando de cubrirme el rostro para que no me vieran.

El intento fue fallido, pues sentí una maldita mirada escalofriante.

Camine por los pasillos, donde solo estaban unos tipos de quien sabe que salón, en hora libre. Tal vez son del salón de Emma, eso explicaría porque esta afuera.

Y ahora mi mala suerte se hace presente. Un maldito maestro, o más bien, el maestro que me tiene que dar clases a esta hora me vio.

 **Ok, ok, ok. Se muy bien que este capitulo, aparte de aburrido, no esta bien explicado. Pero... no supe que hacer y no quiero concentrarme mucho en Emma :c**

 **En lo personal no me agradó el capitulo, pero ¿que se le va a hacer?**

 **Bien... que quede claro: este capitulo habla de una parte de la desdicha de Lovino.**

 **En lo personal, pienso que si es feo ser ignorado por todos a tu al rededor, que tu hermano menor se lleve la atención de todos, no tener habilidad para destacar y que la persona que te guste te rechaze, te deje de hablar y todos se burlen de ti D': Además hay otra cosa pero la revelare mas tarde. Prometo que los próximos capítulos (donde salgan mas personajes, obvio) serán mejores :'D**

 **Sayonara bye bye ~: D**


	6. Chapter 6

Me di la vuelta "disimuladamente" esperando que no me haya reconocido.

Pero gracias a cierto rulo que me hace visible y reconocible para todo el mundo, esto no sirvió en lo absoluto.

El estúpido maestro me tocó el hombro justo cuando yo estaba por regresar – Eres Vargas, cierto? – Preguntó casi afirmando con un deje de molestia.

– Puede saberlo con solo verme – No quería contestar de esa manera, pero fue lo único en lo que pensé, de verdad que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar con los maestros. Además, ¿que diablos se supone que le diría, si es obvio que me estaba escapando de su maldita clase? "Si, profe, pero en estos momentos estoy un poco ocupado tratando de saltarme su muy aburrida clase, regañeme luego, si?" ¡Claro que no! Me giré a verlo y noté que tenia el ceño fruncido. Eso nunca es una buena señal, maldición.

– Tendrás que acompañarme a la Dirección –

Sin decir más me llevó con él al dichoso lugar ese, donde no me fue muy bien que digamos.

Primero me regañó diciéndome un montón de estupideces de lo que es la conducta, la puntualidad, el respeto, y después de eso cambió de tema a cosas como "en sus tiempos". Al volver al tema me dijo otro montón de babosadas, y con ellas también un montón de nombres de "buenos ejemplos", tales como: Arthur (no me sorprende de ese nerd ser tratado como buen ejemplo), "macho patatas" alias "Ludwing", digo, Ludwing alias "macho patatas" (otro que no me sorprende), Kiku (no lo ha visto cuando de anime se trata!), Antonio (ok, de ese idiota si me sorprendí), Toris (a ese no lo conozco, pero creo que es un Lituano), Matthew (creo que he escuchado ese nombre... Bueno, si no lo recuerdo no es importante), Mei (ni puta idea de quien es), y hasta ahí se quedo el estúpido maestro, pensando en mas alumnos con un buen desempeño escolar. No es como si la respuesta le fuera a caer del cielo. Hasta que el muy maldito recordó algo.

– Jones me dijo que te habías retirado porque te sentías mal – Woaa, ¿en que momento empezamos a tutearnos?

– Si me sentía mal, pero a mitad del camino me recuperé y decidí que no era bueno irme si ya estaba mejor, en ese momento me encontré con usted – Mentira. Una obvia mentira. No le haría daño a nadie, cierto? Además, es mejor que dejemos así las cosas, después de todo no perjudicare a mi buen amigo Alfred por encubrir mis fechorías, ja! Aunque debo admitir que había olvidado el favor ese... Lo que si recordé fue esa escena del salón con el cejón... Mi cara ardió un poco y reí levemente, ahora no sentía vergüenza, mas bien me daba gracia arruinar un momento como ese. Si lo pienso bien, parece una escena de anime o manga shoujo... donde yo vendría siendo la mejor amiga del protagonista... El maestro me miró mal. No es de su incumbencia si recuerdo algo gracioso, bastardo.

– Entonces, ¿que es lo que sentías? – Ok, esa si no me la esperaba, maldición. Ese bastardo, cree que no me di cuenta de la sonrisa que tenia antes de la pregunta. Por cierto, sigue sin gustarme que me tutee ¡Que desagradable!

– Ah... eso... bueno.. yo... Me dolía la cabeza...– Se nota que tengo mucha creatividad en esto, no? Maldita sea, espero que se la crea. Pero por la cara que puso dudo mucho que si me haya creído.

– Ah, ya veo –

Y, después de eso, me dijo que para mañana vinieran mis padres o tutor a la escuela a hablar con él, porque según "este tipo de comportamiento no es aceptable en una escuela como esta. ¡Y no es la primera vez que pasa!" o algo así dijo el bastardo.

Aunque no le veo el mas mínimo problema que una persona se salte una clase (o en mi caso, varias, dependiendo del maestro).

Y tampoco veo el porque insisten en que todos los estudiantes de esta escuela sean tan 'perfectos'.

¿Que tiene de especial la maldita escuela? Solo el hecho de que la mayoría de los estudiantes son extranjeros. Así es, el 60%, o tal vez mas, son personas de otros países de todos los continentes. Ni idea de porque se empeñan tanto en que sea una maldita escuela de prestigio.

Y aquí tenemos ejemplos de los alumnos y sus nacionalidades;

*Feliciano y yo — Italia

*El macho patatas y el idiota de Gilbert — Alemania

*Kiku — Japón

*El idiota de Alfred — Estados Unidos

*Arthur, alias "el cejudo" o "cejón" — Inglaterra

*Francis (su nombre lo dice todo) — Francia

*Emma — Bélgica

*El tarado de Antonio — España

Y aun quedan más, pero da flojera decir a todos, maldición. Pero esta viene siendo una gran conferencia mundial, cierto?

Ahora, se supone que debo llamar a mi "padre o tutor" a que se encargue de este problemita.

Primera opción: Mi padre. Sería una buena opción, es mi padre después de todo, y no le importaría lo que el maestro le dijese. Pero hay un pequeño (o gran) problema: odio a ese bastardo. No pienso hablar con él ¡NUNCA!

Segunda opción: Mi tutor, o mas bien dicho, mi abuelo. Es un hombre generoso, amable y amigable. Claro, no es un problema anunciarle que me salté una clase y por eso le llaman de la escuela. No, no lo es...

¡PERO CLARO QUE LO ES!

¡Este viejo se toma MUY en serio las cosas que tengan que ver con los estudios, maldición!

Estoy seguro que me castigará quitándome los permisos...

Bueno, no es como si yo saliera muy a menudo, de hecho nunca salgo mas que a la escuela, pero me quitaría la mesada. Y yo no puedo vivir sin mi hermoso dinero con el cual compro mi tan adorado almuerzo. Dejar el almuerzo y los bocadillos italianos seria un pecado. ¡Eso no es de Dios!

A la salida de la escuela, me encuentro con Feliciano. Él una vez más me dice que se irá con el macho patatas a su casa. Esos dos siempre están juntos. Ya me están asustando. ¿Que clase de relación mantiene mi estúpido hermano menor con ese bastardo musculoso? Juro por el gelato, los tomates y la pasta que un día lo descubriré, maldición.

Al llegar a casa, me encuentro con el abuelo. Al parecer estuvo trabajando en una nueva pintura, pues, ¿no lo había dicho? Mi abuelo es un pintor muy reconocido. Sep, no hay mucho que explicar con eso, cierto? Básicamente, el tipo se dedica a pintar quien sabe que cosas y las vende a no se que lugares donde exhiben "arte". A parte de pinturas también canta, eso no lo hace tan bien, pero afortunadamente nunca quiso mostrar su 'talento' de canto.

Y ya se imaginaran, la gente, después de saber que Feliciano y yo somos nietos de este ''gran pintor'', se nos acercan con intensiones extrañas, como sacar provecho de nosotros por ejemplo. Es que los muy idiotas siempre piensan que si conocen a un sucesor de un famoso podrán ganar fama o algo parecido. Eso es de idiotas, no?

Es por eso que desde pequeño me alejé de las personas. Porque todos son unos interesados. También porque creían que yo tenia los mismos talentos que mi abuelo, la verdad es que ese es Feliciano, yo no tengo ningún talento que me haga destacar.

Espera, de que estaba hablando? Ah, es cierto. Debo hablar con mi abuelo sobre eso... *Suspiro* Será mas difícil de lo que pensé. Al menos ahora me prestará mas atención, como la que desee desde pequeño.

Y aquí estoy. Frente al abuelo. Explicándole la situación. Esperando a que sus regaños no sean tan severos.

Pero el solo se quedo viéndome, para luego bajar la vista y proceder a hablar

– ... Ya veo... Mañana a la salida, cierto? –

– ... Si... –

– Esta bien – Alzó la vista y sonrió – Falta poco para que la comida esté lista, llama a Feliciano para saber si va a llegar a comer con nosotros o si se queda con Ludwing –

– Esta bien –

Ok, al parecer no está enojado. Eso si da miedo.

Llamé a Feliciano tal como me pidió mi abuelo. Para mi sorpresa me dijo que estaba en camino. Al poco rato llegó.

Lo que no me había dicho era que venia con el macho patatas y el bastardo albino. Vaya agradable sorpresa. Espero que haya comida suficiente o nos tocaran porciones dignas de un perro. O mejor aun, espero que estos bastardos se vayan.

En serio, como odio que mi hermano traiga a sus amigos a comer. Ellos tienen casa propia y no les va mal económicamente, no tienen porque venir a MI casa e invadir MI territorio y MI comida.

No creo que a ellos les guste que yo vaya y me coma sus asquerosas salchichas y patatas. Y si yo respeto su territorio ellos deberían hacer lo mismo e irse de aquí, maldición.

Recuerdo que antes, las primeras veces que traía al macho patatas y a Kiku, yo les cerraba la puerta en la cara y mi abuelo me regañaba. Recuerdo esos tiempos con nostalgia~

Lastima que ahora no puedo hacer eso, o me iría peor.

Y como se podía esperar de mi abuelo. Los recibió alegre. Y para fortuna de nuestros estómagos si había bastante comida.

Nos sentamos a comer. Todo el rato los ví con odio, cosa que no notaron.

El macho patatas hablaba con mi abuelo y el albino molestaba a Feliciano, pero el parecía no enterarse de nada.

Y como era de esperarse de mí, me aburrí y trate de comer lo mas rápido y disimulado que pude para largarme a mi maldita habitación.

Di gracias por la comida, me lleve mi plato para lavarlo y al terminar me fui a mi habitación.

Como no tenia nada que hacer, pensé en dormir. Pero luego una idea cruzó mi cabeza. Si no entrego mi tarea el maestro le dirá a mi abuelo y quedaré como un irresponsable, más de lo que todos se dieron cuenta que soy. Prefiero entregarla. Solo que no tengo idea de que dejaron, como es obvio si no se entra a la clase.

No tuve remedio mas que hacer lo que nunca hubiera deseado...

Bajé a la sala donde estaban Feliciano y los hermanos patatas. Me acerqué a Feliciano y le hablé

– Oye, Feliciano. ¿Podrias pasarme... el número del celular.. de Alfred? – Dije con dificultad. Siento como mi orgullo a sido pisoteado por un unicornio... ok, eso es demasiado extraño. Pero no mas que las miradas que me lanzaron esos tres. ¿Tengo un _mini-frances-pervertido-desnudo-con-una-rosa-en-sus-partes-intimas_ en la cabeza o que?

– Vee~ Si, fratello, pero para que lo ocupas? –

– Tengo unos asuntos que atender con él –

– Bien... – Dicho eso me dictó el número y yo lo guarde en mi celular con el nombre de "Estúpido Alfred"

– Oi Lovino – Comenzó a hablar el bastardo albino – ¿Porque no te quedas conmigo? –

– No quiero –

– Vamos, vamos, aprovecha que el grandioso yo te esta invitando a quedarte –

– Tengo cosas importantes que hacer –

– No pueden ser mas importantes que el grandioso yo. Kesesesese ~ –

– Fratello, quedate con nosotros~ –

– No quiero y no puedo – Sin esperar respuesta por parte de ellos me fui.

Que me vieran tan desesperado como para llamar a Alfred no significa que deban tenerme lastima y dejar que me quede con ellos.

Con celular en la mano suspire pesadamente y marque a Alfred.

... Un tono... dos tonos... tres tonos...

— ¡ _Hi_! – Respondio, casi dejándome sordo, Alfred desde la otra linea.

– Alfred, soy yo, Lovino –

— _¡Lovino! ¿Como conseguiste mi numero?_ —

– Mi hermano me lo dio –

— _Ya veo, ya veo. Oye, ¿como te fue con el maestro?_ —

– No quiero hablar de eso, maldición. Por cierto, maldito bastardo, ¿en verdad hiciste lo que te pedí? – Le contesté con un tono molesto, ya sabia la respuesta, pero prefiero confirmarlo

 _—_ _¡Claro que lo hice! Pero el maestro no me creyó y te fue a buscar —_

– Lo que digas –

— _¿Solo para eso llamabas? —_ Rayos, ya hasta había olvidado para que quería hablar con este idiota.

– Maldita sea, no. ¿Que idiota gastaría crédito sólo para algo como eso?. Quería preguntarte cual era la tarea –

— _No dejaron tarea_ — Eso no me lo esperaba. Se supone que el bastardo ese siempre deja tarea.

– ¿A que te refieres? ¿Ya revisaste tus cuadernos? –

— _No es necesario, yo se que no dejaron —_

– Tch... Como sea. "Gracias" de todas maneras – Después de eso colgué sin importarme lo que fuera a decirme el idiota ese.

Ahora si estoy enojado. Gasté crédito en vano, el idiota de Alfred ya tiene registrado mi numero, ya no tengo forma de demostrar que soy responsable (aunque no lo soy), y encima de todo eso, los 3 idiotas de la sala están haciendo un montón de escandalo.

Iba a ir corriendo a callarlos, pero hasta eso me da flojera.

Al día siguiente preferí irme mas temprano, digamos que me gusta llegar temprano... para dormir antes de que el maestro llegue.

Justo cuando me estaba acomodando para tomar mi pequeña siesta, llegó el bastardo de Alfred a interrumpir todo. Y con esto me refiero a que me saludó con un "amigable" golpe en la espalda, el cual casi me deja sin pulmones, corazón, riñones, y de paso, todos mis órganos, maldición.

Me gire molesto a verlo y regañarle, pero se me adelantó.

Me preguntó, nuevamente, como me había ido con el maestro, le expliqué la situación sin ganas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegara la maestra de la primera hora. Todos se sentaron y nos callamos mientras la maestra iniciaba su clase.

Realmente no sentí lo rápido que estaba pasando la clase por estar hundido en mis siguientes clases y la hora del almuerzo pasaron igual de rápidas.

La hora que menos quería que llegara, pero que a la vez quería que pasara, llegó.

El maestro habló con mi abuelo, y como era de suponer le contó cosas sobre mí: que no entrego trabajos ni tareas, que soy grosero y antipático con todos, que no ha sido la primera vez que me salto una clase.

Fui salvado por poco, pues el maestro recordó quien es mi abuelo, le pidió autógrafo y le pidió disculpas por hacerlo venir. Por primera vez me alegra la fama de mi viejo.

De camino a casa, mi abuelo se la pasó callado al igual que yo. Y al llegar a casa...

– ...He estado pensando... – Feliciano y yo nos sobresaltamos un poco al oírlo hablar tan de repente – Feli, tu siempre sales con tus amigos, cierto? –

– Si... –

– Lovino, tu al contrario, nunca sales de casa a menos que sea a la escuela –

– Tal vez –

– Pero lo que es importante, casi nunca hemos salido los tres juntos como familia –

– ¿Y luego? – Pregunté un poco confundido

– ¡El fin de semana vamos al centro comercial! – Dijo entusiasmado

Y así fue como yo, Lovino Vargas, fui obligado a ir a un centro comercial tal como colegiala antes de su baile de graduación.

– Eh? –


	7. Chapter 7

El fin de semana, mi abuelo insistió en llevarnos a mí y a Feliciano a un centro comercial, porque según él no pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos y todo eso. Debo ser realista, eso si es verdad. Apenas y hablamos de vez en cuando. Mi abuelo se la pasa encerrado en su estudio escribiendo y pintando, Feliciano siempre esta con sus amigos, en especial con ese Alemán macho patatas (ya no se que pensar sobre ellos...) Y yo, siempre estoy encerrado en mi habitación con mi hermosa amiga la soledad.

Como odio en serio salir, sobretodo en días como estos cuando hace demasiado calor. Quitando ese ultimo detalle, solo pensar en los riesgos que hay fuera de casa me quitan todas las ganas de salir. Yo solo digo que hay rateros, locos, drogadictos y alcohólicos, asesinos, violadores, y, peor aun, puedo encontrarme con esa violadora de Dora... Eso es poco probable, pero podría ser una botarga de ella. Como la vez que tenia 10 años e iba caminando con mi hermano de regreso a casa, cuando pasamos cerca de una Farmacia Similar y un señor con botarga del Dr. Simi se nos acercó y nos regaló unas paletas. Tal vez sea un suceso de lo más normal, pero la botarga daba demasiado miedo, mientras que Feliciano se dispuso a agradecerle a esa cosa yo me fui corriendo asustado. Su calva y bigote eran aterradores.

Como sea, durante el camino yo iba en la parte trasera del auto con los audífonos puestos a todo volumen. Feliciano, quien iba en el puesto del copiloto, estaba hablando de quien sabe que con mi abuelo, pero noté que de vez en cuando volteaban tan solo un poco a verme.

Con curiosidad quise saber de que hablaban, baje discretamente el volumen de la música y traté de escuchar.

– Aunque el lo diga no esta bien que ande solo todo el tiempo – Decía mi abuelo

– Nonno, lo mejor seria dejarlo como esta. Él es libre de estar con quien quiera cuando quiera – Le respondió Feliciano

– Pero no puedo dejar que este solo todo el tiempo –

– Tienes razón, pero actualmente no quiere llevarse bien con nadie –

– ¿Podrian dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente? – Les dije, a lo que ellos dieron un brinco sobre sus asientos por la sorpresa, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de ninguno, por lo que me decidí a hablar – No necesito amigos. Me gusta estar solo. No trates de cambiarme, así soy, y así me gusta ser –

Mentira. Eso es una mentira. Tal vez la mas obvia que se me pudo ocurrir. La verdad, yo no tengo amigos porque quiera estar solo. Es que no confio en las personas. No puedo confiar en nadie que no sea mi familia.

¿Como decirlo? Todas las personas no pueden pensar en alguien que no sean ellos mismos. Ese pensamiento me ha impulsado a desconfiar en la gente (bueno, ese y otros más)

No quiero pensar en que soy cercano a alguien cuando esa persona no piensa lo mismo.

Es tan tonto como extrañar a alguien que posiblemente ya no te recuerde.

Llegamos al lugar indicado y mi abuelo estacionó el auto. Respiré hondo, ví por la ventana en busca de algún parásito -al parecer no había ninguno- y habrí la puerta, bajandome lentamente. Caminamos y recordé algo que debía decir...

– Oigan, si veo a algún desconocido vendré corriendo de vuelta al auto, así que no piensen que estoy loco, ok? –

– Siii – Respondieron ambos con poco animo, algo inusual en ellos.

Dentro del lugar mi abuelo fue directamente a una parte donde vendian pan y otros dulces, Feliciano me avisó que iría a comprar algo en una cafetería, por mi parte no quería ir a ningun lugar.

Vaya, se nota que estamos muy unidos, no?

Recordé que tenia que mi shampoo estaba por terminarse, fui a comprar uno.

Me tardé bastante en decidir cual, las fragancias son bastante importantes para mí.

No soy precisamente de las personas que se preocupan mucho por su apariencia física, pero tratándose de mi cabello me preocupo, y bastante.

Tan concentrado estaba que no noté que alguien me llamaba por detrás. Esta persona, al darse cuenta que estaba siendo ignorada, puso su mano sobre mi hombro para obtener mi atención. Me exalté por la sorpresa, me giré a ver de quien se trataba, y era nadie mas ni nadie menos que Antonio.

– Lovi~ Perdon si te he asustado, es que no me hacías caso –

– N-no me asustaste, idiota –

– Que bien~ Mm? Lovi, ese shampoo – Dijo señalando el shampoo con fragancia a fresas que yo aun tenia en manos. ¡Que mal! ¡Ahora va a pensar en que soy un metrosexual! – ¡Es el mismo que uso yo! – No me esperaba que dijera eso...

– Ah, en serio? – Es un alivio saber que hay otros hombres que también usan esa fragancia

– ¡Si! ¿Quieres oler mi cabello? –

– Definitivamente no – Respondí automáticamente cuando el estaba por agacharse, a lo que el rió divertido.

– ¡Toño! ¿Ya terminaste de buscar tus cremas anti-arrugas? – Dijo Gilbert acercándose a nosotros – Oh? Lovino, no te había visto – Yo solo le respondí con un simple "mm"

– ¡Gil! ¡Yo no uso cremas anti-arrugas! – Le respondió Antonio haciendo un puchero que lo hacia ver lin... digo, tonto e infantil.

– Lo que digas "señorito afeminado" Kesesesese –

– ¡No me digas así! Y el único afeminado es Francis! –

– ¿Que yo que? – Preguntó Francis, que había llegado de quien sabe donde con un montón de cremas, acondicionadores, y otras cosas que tenerlas serian un sueño para cualquier mujer narcisista.

– Vamos Fran, dile a Gil que entre los tres eres el único afeminado! – Dijo Antonio con una mirada de cachorrito suplicante

– Mm yo no estaría tan seguro – Respondió el Francés con una sonrisa

– ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Porque!? –

– ¿No es mas que obvio? Tan solo viéndote es posible saberlo – Comenzó a explicar el rubio – Duermes con pijama rosa, te preocupas demasiado por tu apariencia y usas demasiada fragancia –

– ¡Eso no dice nada! – Seguido de eso, murmuró algo que no alcancé a escuchar.

Siguieron peleando-bromeando de la misma manera un rato más. Pronto me enfadaron y dejé el lugar, no sin antes pagar mi producto.

No creo que sean malas personas, solo raros y estúpidos, aún así no me agradan.

Mientras caminaba me cansé, digamos que mi condición física no es buena. Como sea, encontré un pequeño espacio libre, donde no pasaban muchas personas. Era perfecto para descansar. Sin pensarlo mucho me senté ahí, sin importarme si podría molestar a alguien. Una de las cualidades de ser un Vargas es poder holgazanear donde sea sin tener un poco de vergüenza. No pasó tanto tiempo, pero no estuvo mal para descansar un rato.

–¡Fratello~! – Me llamó Feliciano llegando y sentándose a mi lado. – ¿Que haces aquí? –

– Descanso de mi arduo trabajo. Y tu, ¿que haces aquí? –

– Vine a hacerte compañía – De pronto volteó a varios lados, como si buscara a alguien – Vee~ ¿estas solo? –

– Por supuesto – De pronto abrió los ojos mas de la cuenta con una expresión de sorpresa mal disimulada – ¿Porqué preguntas? –

Su expresión volvió a la de siempre, pero un poco menos entusiasta. Movió la cabeza en modo de negación y respondió – Por nada –

Tal vez su reacción se debió a que en todo el día no había convivido en lo absoluto con mi abuelo. Sabia que esto pasaría, por ello no me preocupo, pero puede que Feliciano haya querido que todo fuera diferente.

– Es hora de marcharnos, vamos – Dijo de repente Feliciano. Se levantó y me tendió la mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Tome su mano y me levante de mi improvisado asiento.

El resto del día fue buscar a nuestro abuelo, que no sabiamos a donde se había metido. Al encontrarlo lo vimos con un montón de dulces en brazos, y otros comiéndoselos. Él nos explicó que de igual manera nos estaba buscando, pero se cansó y de detuvo un momento a "almorzar". Que luego no se queje si se pone obeso.

Yo le dije que quería irme de una vez, pero el abuelo insistió tal y como un niño pequeño que quería estar un momento más allí. La verdad no quería, pero de momento ví a una linda chica pasar, y Feliciano, al verla, se fue detrás de ella, lo mejor era esperar a que sea rechazado y luego nos íbamos.

El cabello de la chica era largo y castaño claro, atado en una elegante trenza con un listón rojo, sus ojos eran azules y sobre ellos llevaba unas gafas. Vestía con un saco largo rosa, que dejaba ver una camisa blanca debajo, unas medias negras y un listón en el cuello. Se veia elegante, madura, y por supuesto, hermosa. Debo admitir que hace mucho tiempo que no veía a una chica tan linda.

Feliciano y esa chica se pusieron a hablar, parecían mas cercanos de lo que hubiera pensado, como si llevaran tiempo de conocerse. Quien sabe, tal vez a la chica le gustó mi hermano... ¡Que envidia!

– Ya no tengo dudas sobre la sexualidad de ese idiota...– Dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta. A lo que mi abuelo me respondió.

– ¿A que te refieres? –

– N-no es nada – Le contesté. – Solo me sorprende un poco que mi hermano este ligando así de fácil... Con lo tonto que se ve – Eso ultimo lo dije en un tono de susurro.

– ¿Ligando? – Mi abuelo se veía algo confundido. Luego pareció como si hubiera recordado algo y rió un poco – Es cierto, tu no la conoces, cierto? –

– ¿Conocerla? – Ahora era yo el confundido

– Si. Esa chica se llama Monika, es hermana menor de Francis y amiga de Feliciano –

– ¿¡En serio!? – ¡Eso si que me sorprendió! ¿¡Como es posible que mi hermano sea amigo de una chica tan linda como ella y no me la haya presentado!? Es cierto que el esta rodeado de chicas lindas, pero ella es tan... ¡en cualquier caso! Un día me las pagará..

Un momento... ¿¡hermana menor de Francis!? ¿¡en serio!? Bueno, no es como si no se parecieran... De hecho se parecen bastante... Que asco, me he imaginado a Francis con la ropa y listón de la chica... Excelente, ahora necesito terapia...

De un momento a otro, un niño pequeño con traje parecido al de un marinerito se acercó a mi hermano y su amiga, atrás de él venia una niña como de su edad, o un poco mas grande, que por cierto era muy linda para su edad...

– ¿Y esos niños? – Le pregunté a mi abuelo

– El niño es Peter y la niña es Wendy. Conoces a Arthur, cierto? – asentí con la cabeza – Pues Peter es el hermano menor de Arthur, Wendy amiga de Peter, y Monika amiga de ambos. Además, antes que tu hermano se fuera con tu padre, se llevaba muy bien con los niños y al parecer pretendía a Monika, no sé si sea igual ahora...–

– Que extraño... No recuerdo que el idiota de Sebastiono tuviera amigos de 7 años... –

– En ese entonces tenían 8, no 7. Y tal vez sea porque siempre te negaste a conocer a las amistades de los demás –

– Supongo –

No tardaron mucho hablando para que Monika se despidiera de mi hermano y se fuera con el par de niños.

Mi hermano volvió y mi abuelo dijo que siempre si era mejor volver a casa, porque ya casi oscurecía.

Salimos del lugar y entramos al auto. Durante el camino no hice mas que tratar de olvidar por todos la conversación que el abuelo y yo tuvimos. Y es que cada vez que recordaba al idiota de mi hermano menor, Sebastiono, me ponía muy mal. Y no era para menos, si el muy maldito se largó de casa del abuelo hace 2 años y se fue a vivir con el desgraciado del hombre al que tengo la mala suerte de llamar padre, sin importarle como es ese tipo.

No debería seguir importandome

eso, pero no lo puedo evitar. Después de todo, Sebastiono sigue siendo mi hermano menor y lo quiero mucho, a pesar de ser tan... malagradecido, por así decirlo.

Concentre mi energía mental en tratar de recordar por lo menos un poco los nombres "Peter", "Wendy" y "Monika". Si bien soy malo recordando personas, ya era muy raro que no recordará a esos chicos, después de todo mi hermano los conoció en la época que yo no era tan anti-social. ¿O será que simplemente los olvidé? ¿Porque estoy tan intrigado? Ahora que lo pienso, los únicos amigos de Feliciano a los cuales conozco de hace tiempo son el macho patatas y Kiku...

Acaso... ¿Olvidé algo?

Al llegar a casa me senté en el sofá, aquel que había estado extrañando tanto todo el día. Se sentía bien estar junto a mi gran amante, pues mi cama era el verdadero amor de mi vida... ¿o era la comida?

Feliciano y mi abuelo platicaban. En un momento mi abuelo parecia adolorido de la cabeza y perdió el equilibrio, pero fue sujetado por Feliciano, evitando que cayera al suelo

– ¡Nonno! – Grité preocupado y me acerqué a él – ¿Estas bien? –

– Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado – Contestó mi abuelo. Por supuesto que no le creí ni media palabra, pero si él lo decía...

– Vee~ Te llevaré a tu habitación, bien? – Ofreció mi hermano

– Bien. Gracias, Feli – Le sonrió mi abuelo y posteriormente ambos se fueron a la habitación de mi abuelo, dejandome preocupado...

..

..

..

 **Anécdota del Dr. Simi basada en hechos reales :'(**

 **Ok, lamento mucho mucho la tardanza... Aunque no sé si les importe :v ¡Lo siento! D': Pero la verdad no se me ocurría nada (lo notaran por el relleno de Naruto) y he estado muy ocupada últimamente D:**

 **Aclaraciones: Peter es Sealand, Wendy es Wy, Monika es Monaco, y Sebastiono es Seborga, por si habia confunciones n.n**

 **Bien... Lo siento, y nos leemos :'** D


	8. Chapter 8

Desgraciadamente, ya estamos a día Lunes. Este es el día que menos me gusta, aparte del Martes, Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes, Sábado y Domingo.

Al parecer Feliciano no irá al colegio hoy. Aunque no me lo haya dicho, estoy seguro que es para cuidar al abuelo, pues todo el día de ayer estuvo sintiéndose mal, con dolores en la cabeza que parecían muy fuertes.

No entendía cual era el punto de cuidarlo, si el abuelo se siente mal que se tome unas pastillas para el dolor y ya, no hay necesidad en quedarse en casa, porque ¿que podría hacer Feliciano?, ¿grabarlo mientras agoniza? ¿decirle "ya se te pasará" aun cuando es mentira?, simplemente debería dejarlo jodidamente en paz, maldición...

En el transcurso de las primeras clases todo va normal, como debe ser: clases aburridas, maestros gruñones, trabajos sin sentido, estudiantes ruidosos, gente idiota, la misma escoria de siempre.

Yo estoy pensando en que hacer a la hora del receso, es algo que suelo hacer mucho, pensar donde pasaré 30 minutos del día y que haré en ese tiempo.

Tal vez vaya a una parte de la escuela que no es muy transitada, está atrás del almacén donde tienen herramientas y otras cosas de utilidad, antes solía ser mi lugar favorito para pasar los recesos. Y dije "antes" porque ahora no soporto el dolor en el trasero que me causa por estar sentado tanto tiempo ahí, pues al no tener bancas debo sentarme en el suelo rocoso, así es, "rocoso", esos bastardos del gobierno ni siquiera se dignan a ponerle pavimento. Tal vez no tener pavimento o bancas sea la principal razón por la cual nadie va para allá. O la distancia que tiene hacia las aulas.

Espero que las cosas sigan iguales, no me gustaría ir y encontrarme todo un circo donde solía ser el unico lugar tranquilo en este colegio de extranjeros idiotas.

En caso de encontrarme a alguien supongo que iré a vagar por todas partes como un alma en pena, no tengo de otra.

El timbre para cambio de hora me sacó de mis pensamientos, no puedo creer lo rápido que acabó esta hora, pensé que llevábamos menos tiempo.

Cerré mi cuaderno y guardé mis plumas, estaba por meter mi cuaderno a la mochila cuando una vocesita molesta me detuvo

– ¿Que haces, Lovino? – Era Alfred, quien, aun en su lugar, se acercó lo suficiente como para poder recargar su brazo en mi mesa.

– Guardo mis cosas para la siguiente clase, ¿no es obvio? – Le respondí alejándome un poco de él, pues no estaba a una distancia que yo considerara prudente.

– ¿Aah? ¿Hoy no nos toca dos horas seguidas aquí? – No entendía a lo que se refería por lo que me quedé callado. Él solo se sentó bien.

Volteé al frente y los lados viendo que nadie se movía de sus asientos, mientras el maestro seguía escribiendo quien sabe que en el pizarrón.

No me acordaba que los Lunes nos daban clases de álgebra dos horas seguidas. No pude evitar sentirme avergonzado por no recordar el horario de clases, y sobre todo, que un gordo idiota como Alfred me corrija de mi error. Me sonrojé un poco de la pura vergüenza, a lo que hamburger man respondió riéndose.

– Mierda! Callate, un error como este lo comete cualquiera – Traté de no alzar mucho la voz para no atraer la atención del maestro. No me encontraba realmente molesto, sabia que era mi error, pero sentía vergüenza que se ría de mi, de ahí viene mi pequeña molestia.

– Hahaha lo siento – Decía mientras trataba de parar su risa. No sé que es lo que le da tanta gracia, hasta los ojos le lagrimearon. Alejó sus lentes unos pocos centímetros para limpiarse las lágrimas y volvió a colocárselos bien.

No entiendo como alguien puede reírse de un error tan pequeño como este, pero como Alfred es un gordo inútil, estúpido, infantil y sin pizca de delicadeza lo dejaré pasar.

Para cuando me decidí a prestar atención a la clase me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle... El maestro, junto a los demás alumnos, nos observaban a Alfred y a mí, como si esperaran a que nos callaramos. Tener los ojos de tantas personas puestos sobre mi me hizo sentir incómodo y esto condujo a que mi rostro volviera a tornarse rojo... Y para empeorar las cosas, el muy idiota de Alfred no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía y seguía molestándome, Dios ¡Que alguien le pegue en esa estúpida cabeza de una buena vez!

– Chicos, creo que deberíamos continuar con nuestra clase cuando Jones y Vargas terminen su "interesante conversación" que al parecer es vital para nosotros, tal vez así se sientan mas cómodos – Dijo el maestro con un tono sarcástico para que Alfred notara su presencia. Este maestro dice ese tipo de cosas cuando necesita llamar la atención de los estudiantes que hablan en clases. – Jones, ¿ya terminó? –

– Ah, yes, teacher — Respondió Alfred sonriendole como si nada hubiera pasado.

– ¿Seguro? La clase y yo estamos dispuestos a dejarlos conversar todo lo que quieran – Ahí está otra vez su tono de idiota, estoy seguro que el gordo idiota no se ha dado cuenta.

–¿En serio? ¡Gracias!– Lo sabia, este tipo es un verdadero idiota.

Ví como el maestro estaba a punto de reclamarle, estoy seguro que perdió completamente su paciencia (y no lo culpo), pero en el momento exacto en que abría la boca alguien tocó la puerta del aula.

– Buenos días – Dijo una voz masculina, seguido de eso se asomó un chico de cabello entre gris y rubio y ojos azulados

– Entra, ¿sucede algo? – Seguido de esto el chico entró y el maestro se acercó a él, el chico le dijo algo que no alcancé a escuchar. – Chicos, el director me llama, vuelvo en unos minutos. Terminen el trabajo que está en el pizarrón, y haganlo EN SILENCIO – Nos "ordenó" haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo, volteando a ver a Alfred. Se retiró del aula y como era de esperarse, no pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando toda el aula se llenó de ruido.

– Tengo tanta hambre... – Escuché decir a Alfred, mas para si mismo que para alguien mas. Sacó de su mochila una enorme hamburguesa y comenzó a comerla... que desagradable.

– "Alfredo F. Jones, comiendo hamburguesas enormes en cualquier lugar desde tiempos inmemorables" – Dijo en tono de burla un compañero que se sentó en el suelo al lado de Alfred, su nombre es Alejandro y es de procedencia mexicana.

– "Alejancho, comiendo tamales en todos los recesos desde tiempos inmemorables" – Le respondió el gordo de la misma manera.

– No todos los días – Se quejó en un puchero el mexicano – ¿Y qué es eso de "Alejancho"? – Preguntó entre risas.

– Ya que el único apodo mexicano que se me ocurrió al momento fue "Pancho" pensé en fusionarlo con tu nombre, y hací nació "Alejancho" –

– Mierda, Alfredo, cada cosa que se te ocurre es tan extraña –

Me dio flojera seguir escuchando su conversación, por lo que saqué mi celular y audífonos para escuchar música, al ponerme los audífonos y dar inicio a mi lista de reproducción -dejando el celular en mis piernas- recargué mis brazos en el mesabanco y mi frente en mis brazos, listo para dormir.

Me quedo unos segundos escuchando el bullicio que -aún con audífonos puestos- se escucha, no logro entender lo que dicen, pero no me importa. Poco a poco siento que logro bloquear cada palabra, quedando un enorme silencio ante mis oídos. Cierro los ojos.

Al instante comienzo a ver esos destellos extraños que se hacen al cerrar los ojos, podrá ser raro pero me divierte verlos. Se hacen figuras extrañas, círculos, lineas, curvas, se van alejando y acercando las unas a las otras.

Comienzo a poner atención a la musica, lleva alrededor de un minuto y medio. Esta canción es de mis favoritas, se llama "Someone Who Cares". De cierta manera, esta canción logra tranquilizarme siempre. Sé que no es una canción que hable de buenos sentimientos y ponis rosados saltando sobre arcoiris pero... Será la melodía lo que me agrada y logra calmar. La letra seria otra cosa que me agrada, no sé inglés, pero he leído la traducción y me agrada bastante.

Al fin un poco de tranquilidad... O eso me gustaría decir, pues acabo de escuchar -lo que parece- una risa, por cierto la más estruendosa e irritable que he escuchado en toda mi italiana vida.

¡Dios santo! Este maldito idiota no pierde oportunidad de dejar medio sordos a todos!

Aghh... Que fastidio...

Estuve a punto de levantarme y gritarle "bastardo de mierda, callate" pero mi sexto sentido me dijo que eso me llevaría a unas muy malas consecuencias... Nah, no es cierto, simplemente me dio pereza hacerlo. Además no tiene sentido.

Abrí los ojos aún recargado en el mesabanco, casi toda la luz es tapada por mi cabeza y brazos, la única excepción es un pequeño hueco donde un rayo de luz se hace presente. Trato de acomodarme de tal modo en que ni un sólo rayo perturbe mis deseos de oscuridad completa. Después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos logré mi objetivo.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y me centré en la canción que ahora se reproducía.

Sin notarlo me quedé dormido.

...

Sentí unos pequeños y molestos piquetes en mi hombro, además alcancé a escuchar unas risitas bobas, me sacudí un poco en acto de reflejo para detener la sensación en mi hombro, seguido de eso escuché un murmuro molesto. Pensando que podría tratarse de un sueño no le presté demasiada atención. Poco después volví a sentir algo en mi hombro, pero esta vez me sacudía. Abrí mis ojos para ver de que mierda se trataba y lo primero que ví fueron dos orbes verdes y brillantes viéndome con curiosidad.

– ¿..Qué mierda...? – Dije un poco (o bastante) adormilado.

– ¿¡Eh!?.. Ah.. B-buenos días, Lovino.. – Tardé un momento en procesar las palabras... Ah.. es un saludo. Y esta persona es el español idiota, Antonio..

¿Qué demonios hace este tipo aquí? No debería estar por los salones de primero ¿Se perdió de camino a su clase? Se perderá su clase si.. no.. ¡¿?!

Abrí mis ojos como platos y sentí como mi cara palideció... una sola pregunta llegó a mi mente

– ¿¡QUÉ PUTA HORA ES!? – No pude evitar decir eso en voz alta al mismo tiempo que me enderece rápido.

– ¿Qué...? ¡Ah! – Preguntó Antonio, quien, al procesar bien la pregunta, miró su reloj de mano – Lo siento, yo tampoco sé –

– ¿Que no sabes? No me jodas, ahí tienes el puto reloj –

– A-ah lo siento, es sólo que este reloj ya no sirve, lo tengo porque es bonito ¡Mira! – Me enseñó el reloj (casi poniéndomelo en la cara, debo decir), no me gusta admitirlo, pero la verdad es algo lindo por la forma de tomate que tiene.

– Cómo no hay nadie aquí supongo que son las 12:40 – Dije para mí mismo.

– Aquí dice que son las 12:33 – Dijo Antonio mirando la pantalla de su celular.

– ¡Con un demonio! ¡Si tenias la hora en el celular pudiste habérmelo dicho antes! – Le grité perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. Me contestó algo pero no le presté atención porque estaba pensando...

Si son las 12:33 ¿porqué no hay nadie en el aula? Si Antonio está aquí entonces probablemente no haya nadie tampoco en su aula... Será que.. ¿es hora de rendir honores a la escuela?. En ese caso no importa si no estoy presente... a menos que el maestro encargado de mi clase se de cuenta de mi ausencia, eso podría contarse cómo si me hubiera saltado una clase (claramente, no seria la primera vez), eso seria igual a castigo escolar, castigo escolar significa llamar al abuelo, si llaman al abuelo seria igual a castigo en casa...

¡Definitivamente no es bueno saltarse los honores! Hace una hora cometí el error de quedarme dormido, y me disculpo. Mi buena nación, Italia, al igual que todas las otras naciones -excepto Alemania-, merecen ser tratadas con respeto y orgullo...! O algo así diré si me regañan.

Me levanté de mi asiento muy rápido, provocando que el celular que aún tenía en mis piernas se cayera y los audífonos, -que sin darme cuenta que los tenia en el cuello- , se separaran del celular, dejando la canción que se estaba reproduciendo en ese momento se escuchara a todo volumen...

 _If you feel so filthy_

 _So dirty, so fucked_

 _If you feel so walked on_

 _So painful, so pissed off_

 _You're not the only one_

 _Refusing to go down_

 _You're not the only one_

 _So ge_ -

Ahí fue cuando, después de exaltarme por el golpe que recibió mi celular al caer, logré apagar la música.

Me da un poco de vergüenza que alguien escuche una canción que me gusta, ¿cómo decirlo? Es incómodo. Al menos sólo fue un pedazo corto...

– Oh.. esa canción... – Dijo el español un poco sorprendido

Me di la vuelta dándole la espalda -clara indirecta de que quiero ignorarlo-, aun cuando este me miraba sin pronunciar palabra, lo que me causaba escalofríos, y guardé mis cosas en mi mochila, preparandome para los honores.

Realmente no quiero ir, pero tengo que hacerlo... Si no lo hago me causaría algún problema y eso sería una molestia para el abuelo...

Hablando de eso, me pregunto si el abuelo ya se siente mejor. Feliciano se quedó con él así que debería estar bien pero... No, si Feliciano esta con él sólo empeoraran sus dolores de cabeza.

Da igual, Feliciano es su nietecito consentido y adorado, supongo que de una u otra forma estará bien.

Solo espero que cuando llegue a casa Feliciano tenga preparada la comida...

Ya estando listo para irme del aula volteo y no veo al español por ninguna parte, ¡El muy bastardo ni me dijo a que venía! ¿Es que acaso sólo vino a perturbar mi paz y tranquilidad? Además no se despidió ni nada ¡Vaya bastardo infeliz que es!

Ya no importa, no es bueno gastar mis pocas energías molestándome por algo como esto.

Cuando apenas iba a caminar sonó el timbre, el muy desgraciado timbre, avisandome que ya era demasiado tarde como para siquiera tratar de llegar...

La única cosa que me queda por hacer es rogarle a Dios para que mi ausencia haya sido desapercibida...!

No... Incluso si le ruego a Dios.. él nunca me escucharía... Incluso si no lo hago.. sé perfectamente que nadie notó mi ausencia...

De todas maneras, nadie se molestó por despertarme antes...

Como no tengo nada mejor que hacer durante el receso me fui a sentar en un lugar donde hay muchos árboles. Me senté cerca de un árbol grande y llenos de ramas y hojas.

Volví a ponerme los audífonos y me puse a escuchar mis canciones.

Mantengo mi vista hacia arriba, pero en realidad no estoy viendo nada fijo...

No sé qué es lo que me mantenía tan entretenido, ni siquiera sé cómo fue que, al ver la hora en mi celular, ya era la 1:06.

El aula me quedaba retirada de aquí, si no me apresuraba podría tocar el timbre y no llegaría a tiempo.

Guardé mi celular en la mochila, me levanté del lugar sin ganas y me retiré del lugar. Fui casi corriendo por lo que llegué un minuto antes del toque de timbre.

Siendo la hora de retirarse, debo decir que estaba realmente hambriento. No había comido casi nada esta mañana y desde entonces ni una gota de agua ha llegado a mi estómago.

Pensando en la deliciosa comida que Feliciano pudo haber hecho hoy traté de apresurarme para llegar a casa, cosa que no logré por cansarme tan rápido.

Me quedé unos minutos sentado en una banca, cuando recuperé mi energía seguí mi camino.

Lo que me vengo encontrando al llegar a casa es a Kiku dormido, con la cabeza recargada en las piernas de mi hermano, el cual se encontraba sentado en el sofá... dormido.

En estos momentos tengo sentimientos encontrados... El primero es sorpresa, en verdad no me esperaba ver este tipo de escena, el segundo es decepción, por no haber encontrado un gran plato de pasta esperándome, y el tercero es hambre, no hay explicación, es simple hambre.

No sabia si despertarlos o no. Quería hacerlo porque necesitaba a Feliciano en la cocina, pero no debía hacerlo, no sabia cuales serían sus reacciones...

¡A la mierda sus reacciones! ¡Yo tengo hambre y es el deber de mi idiota hermano menor el alimentarme!

Iba a dirigirme a ellos, pero en ese momento escuché unos pasos que venían de las escaleras. Me dieron escalofríos pensando que podría tratarse de un ladrón o algo así, pero esos escalofríos se fueron al ver que sólo se trataba del bastardo macho patatas.

– Pero si sólo se trataba de este idiota musculoso – Murmuré para mí mismo.

– Buenas tardes, Lovino – Me saludó asquerosamente educado cómo siempre.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Realmente no me importaba su respuesta, yo sólo quiero ver el mundo arder (?

– Feliciano nos pidió a Kiku y a mi que viniéramos – Después de decir eso volteó hacia el sofá, viendo con un poco de disgusto a mi hermano y a Kiku. – ¡Feliciano! – Lo llamó, pero mas bien parecía entrenador o algo parecido.

– V-vee..? ¿Ludwing? – Dijo mi hermano apenas despertándose. Miró en dirección a sus piernas, viendo a Kiku como si de su pequeño hijo se tratase. No, no es exageración, realmente parecían madre e hijo. – Kiku, despierta – Kiku abrió los ojos lentamente y, al darse cuenta de su posición, se levanto de manera rápida y notablemente apenado.

– Oye, estúpido hermano menor, tengo hambre, ¿hiciste la comida? –

– ¡Ah! Lo siento, no he hecho nada... – ¿De qué diablos le sirve estar aquí tanto rato si no hizo nada? – ¡Pero ahora mismo voy a cocinar! –

Sólo le conteste con un "Ok" y me fui a mi cuarto.

Sabia que tardaría un buen rato en hacer algo, así que decidí darme una ducha.

Al entrar al baño estuve viéndome en el espejo por 5 minutos, o tal vez mas. No es que sea vanidoso, ni estaba "contemplando belleza", sólo estaba viendo que tan horrenda era mi cara. Cada parte de mi cara la considero deplorable...

Al terminar de ducharme, me vestí con ropa ligera y me dejé caer sobre la cama.

Al igual que cualquier otro día, no he hecho ningún tipo de ejercicio físico y aun así me siento tan cansado como para dormir por una semana entera... Me gustaría dormir siempre...

El resto del día la pasé con pensamientos negativos hacia mi apariencia física, ni comer pude...

Al día siguiente me desperté tarde, ni Feliciano ni el abuelo se molestaron en despertarme, cuando estaba apunto de irme Feliciano me avisó que hoy tampoco iría a la escuela, según él "porque el abuelo aun tiene dolores de cabeza, a su edad no puede ser algo bueno, bla bla bla" ¡Tonterias!.

Apenas pude alcanzar el bus que me llevaría a la escuela, pero iba lleno de gente, y no era nada agradable estar cerca de una vieja cincuentona y obesa que olía raro, y menos si esa vieja se movía de un lado para otro empujandome en cada curva... Por si eso fuera poco, una llanta se le pocho! Tuve que bajarme rápido y correr para llegar.

No logré llegar a tiempo, tuve 10 minutos de retraso. La maestra de Educación Física seguía explicando las actividades del día de hoy, me dejó entrar a clase, PERO con la condición de ayudarla en la ultima hora.

Mi trabajo no era mucho, sólo tenia que guardar los balones y conos que usamos en la clase -y que otras clases usaron- en un almacén de la escuela.

Ya estaba fuera de la escuela cuando me di cuenta que dejé mi suéter escolar en el armario del almacén -donde guardé los balones-, tuve que volver, si mañana no llevaba el uniforme completo no me dejarían entrar.

... Desearía no haber ido...

No tengo ni idea de en que momento ocurrió esto, o porque tenia que ser yo quien esté aquí...

– _No hables por un momento, por favor_ –

Este lugar es incómodo...

– _Tengo algo que decirte_ –

Esta situación es incómoda...

– _¡M-Me gustas!_ –

No sé como me metí en esto...

...

 **PERDÓN POR LOS MESES QUE ME DESAPARECÍ (/;A;)/ *Llora como un francés* LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! Aunque no hayan notado mi ausencia :v**

 **Lo siento! Pero no se me ocurría NADA! Luego se me ocurrió esto y no tenía inspiración, además no sabia si dejarlo así D: Apenas logré terminar el cap UnU**

 **Lo siento y gracias a las personas que aun así esperaron la continuación ;u; Muchas gracias ;u; ¿Sabian ustedes que las hamo con todo mi kokoro? ;/u/;)/**

 **Espero recompensar las cosas en un futuro :'v**

 **Si a alguien le interesa saber a cuales canciones hice mención, son "Someone Who Cares" y "Riot" de Three Days Grace :v**

 **Y otra cosa -ya sé, enfado mucho 7u7- supongo que al menos una persona tendrá alguna duda con respecto al sistema educativo que aquí se maneja -o cualquier otra cosa-, pero no se preocupen, eso lo voy a aclarar en otros capitulos :v**

 **Perdón por las faltas de ortografía ;n;**

 **Sayonara bye b- *le arrojan tomates y pasta* ... Me lo merezco... Sayonara bye bye TTwTT)/**


End file.
